A Little Halloween Surpise
by Zwarte Wolf
Summary: It is something i got from the Halloween spirit and my friend wanting a Nurses uniform. The Title makes sense at the end. Hope You enjoy. OOC and AU. Adult themes suggested


**A/n: this is my shot at a Nagisa POV :) Hope you enjoy. OH and i dont own any of the music/movies mentioned or the characters or Strawberry panic. but i do own the off grey converse shirt i am wearing. It is an AU and part of this is inspired from the Major. And everyone is OOC**

I put my hair up. Pin it in the hat. Slip in the nondescript white dress. Put on the mask. And throw on the shoes. I take a deep breath and I get ready to join my classmates in the Halloween party, where everyone is dressed the same. So we have no idea people are because we can't talk nor can our distinguishing figures be shown. A song from comes on from The Nightmare Before Christmas comes on and a girl steps over to me and holds her hand out in an invitation to dance. I smile a little and I take it. I get a little nerve at dancing, but they just lead me and it looks amazing. I'm a little taken back by this girl's confidence. I know that i want to take this girl home with me. The song ends a little soon for my liking. I feel her hand tug on mine slightly to the dressing room. A way to say "Get to know me better?" I nod my head and we go off to our separate areas and we get changed. I come out to see a beautiful woman. My head stops working then. I see her lips move and i don't hear anything. "Can you repeat that please"

She steps closer to me and takes my hand and kisses it lightly. "I said it was a good thing that you were wearing a mask on or else you would have everyone swarm on you."

"Now why would they swarm on me when you were there?" _Where did that come from? I don't say things like that. Ugg kill me now_. I feel my face heat up for saying it.

"If you think that then you don't see yourself clearly." There is an awkward pause. I'm not sure what to say. "Would you like to get some coffee with me?"

"Yeah...I would like that." She grabs my hand and looks at me silently asking me if its ok. I nod at her "I have no idea where you want to go so lead the way."

"I will gladly." She smiles at me. "And don't be afraid to ask me anything."

"Is your blue hair natural?" I blurt out before thinking. I feel my blush coming back. I've been wondering about it for a while now but I wasn't planning on asking her. I hear her laugh softly and I swear it's the most amazing thing I have heard before.

"Yes it is natural actually. And I'm assuming your hair is also natural?"

"Yeah it is" I tilt my head so she can't see my blush and she comes to a stop and I'm forced to stop since we are holding hands. She steps in front of me, placing her free hand to move the hair out of my face.

"Don't hide your face. It's too beautiful to hide. And your blush only adds to it."

"Yea…." I feel my face heat up even more. It must be the color of my hair by now. She starts walking again and I keep up with her.

"How did you get involved with these weird mixers?"

"I'm tired of being alone. I want a good relationship. So I saw an ad in the paper about it so I decided to give it a try. You?"

"My editor got me to do. It was the easiest way to get her to shut up about it. Didn't think I would get to meet someone like you though. Kinda makes it worth it."

"So I'm kinda worth doing stuff for? And you're a writer? Anything I would of read?"

"I just did some remake of a classic"

"True love through the ages?"

"You know it?"

"I think its amazing. Wait your Tamao Suzumi?"

"At your service"

The rest of the night goes on like this. (A/n im lazy and I really don't feel like writing everything out) We exchange our numbers and we meet up the next week. And the week after that until about a month passes and she asks me to be her girlfriend. I say yes immediately. I do really like this woman. A few months pass and it eventually becomes the year mark of the day we met. Halloween. And I decide to dress up for my girlfriend a little, since she is feeling a little sick I'm going to go make she gets better. I throw on the outfit and put on a trench coat. I get in my car and drive to her house knowing that I can just let myself in. The ride takes me about five minutes and I cant wait. I enter her house and hear her yell "If its my editor leave now or be prepared to be shot" I shrug off my coat and hang it up.

"I'm not your editor, that I can promise." Now im smiling to myself excited to have her see me.

"You didn't have to come. I'll be fine in a day or so"

"But that's no fun" I say with a smirk as I enter her room and I see her jaw drop. Something I don't see much. She takes a few minutes of staring before she composes herself.

"Hun. Why are you in a nurses outfit?"

"Because you're sick and sick people have a nurse." I lower my voice and give it that husky tone that I know drives her crazy. "And if you need anything, anything at all, just ask."

"Nagisa, just you wait till I'm better, Ill get you back." She smiles that sweet but evil smile I know. It will be worth it.

**A/n: EN FINI**


End file.
